ben10fandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Torţă vie
Torţă vie este o mostră de ADN, care aparţine unui Pironit de pe planeta Piros. Înfăţişare Torţă vie este o formă de viaţă bazată pe magmă, a cărui corp este compus dintr-un corp interior de lavă, acoperit de pietre roşii şi maro. Deoarece este o entitate bazată pe foc, corpul sau emană o cantiate mare de căldură. Picioarele sale au oarecum o formă ovală şi câte două degete în faţă şi unul în spate, la fiecare. Torţă vie poartă simbolul Omnitrixului pe piept. Când este sub influenţa răcelii, focul şi lava Torţei vii devin albastre iar puterile sale pirochinetice sunt înlocuite cu puteri criochinetice. Forma lui Torţă vie, când a fost folosită de Gwen, a suferit câteva modificări. În această formă, ea a fost mai subţire, pieptul ei mai mare, iar faţa extraterestrului mai lungă şi mai curbată. Antebraţele sale erau considerabil mai slabe decât cele ale formei obişnuite a Torţei vii. Simbolul Omnitrixului se afla tot pe piept. În Ultimate Alien, înfăţişarea Torţei vii e puţin alterată. Ochii nu mai sunt conectaţi la focul care porneşte din cap. Pietrele de pe corpul lui sunt mai închise la culoare, iar modelul lor e diferit, cu un număr mai mic de pietre care îi acoperă corpul de lavă. În Cuptorul creaţiei, forma Torţei vii folosită de Ben, care avea 10 ani, este aproape neschimbată faţă de cea din seria originală. Totuşi, ochii nu sunt conectaţi cu focul care ţâşneşte din cap, iar albul din simbolul Omnitrixului a fost schimbat cu verde. În Omnivers, forma Torţei vii arată la fel atât pentru Ben tânăr, cât şi pentru Ben adolescent, ca şi în Ultimate Alien, doar că, ochii sunt din nou conectaţi de focul din jurul capului său, plăcile de pe umerii lui sunt puţin ridicate iar versiunea de 16 ani e mai înaltă şi mai musculoasă. Heatblast in original series.png|Torţă vie în seria originală Heatblast UA2.png|Ben de 10 ani, sub forma lui Torţă vie, în Ultimate Alien Heatblast-UA-EP23.PNG|Torţă vie în Ultimate Alien Heablast.png|Ben de 11 ani, sub forma lui Torţă vie, în Omnivers Alpha Heatblast.png|Alfa-Torţa vie Puteri şi abilităţi thumb|200px|Pirochinezia şi terrachinezia Torţei vii Torţă vie are puterea de a genera, manipula şi a arunca cu căldură intensă şi foc din corpul său. Poate să modeleze acel foc sub formă de sferă, respiraţie, discuri de foc sau tornade de foc. Poate să folosească focul şi pentru apărare, de pildă, să facă un zid de foc. Poate folosi focul drept o armă de apropiere, deoarece poate să genereze focul din mâinile sale şi să îşi lovească inamicul. Propulsându-se ca şi o rachetă sau stând pe o placă sau pe o rocă de foc, Torţă vie este capabil să zboare. Poate de asemenea să zboare şi pe o platformă mică de foc, aruncând cu foc în spate având efectul unui jetpack şi atingând viteze mari, sau poate să facă un cerc uriaş de foc în timp ce se învârteşte, după cum se poate vedea în episodul Vreme monstruoasă. Torţă vie este imun la foc, căldură, frig, gheaţă şi magmă. Torţă vie are putere şi durabilitate sporită, încât poate să şi lovească cu pumnul şi să îngenuncheze un adversar, fără să folosească focul (cum a acţionat împotriva lui Dr. Viktor). Conform lui Dwayne McDuffie, Torţă vie este capabil să obţină efectul de terrachinezie, infiltrând foc înăuntrul solului sau materialului, cum procedează şi atunci când zboară pe o bucată de rocă. În Ben 10: Protector of Earth (jocul video), Torţă vie poate să aibă pumni de foc, să arunce cu o rază de foc, să arunce scântei rapide, să arunce cu semilune de foc, să creeze tornade de foc, să respire foc ca şi un dragon, să facă surf pe o placă de foc, să topească lucruri, şi să arunce cu meteori de foc. În Viktor: Pradă de război, Torţă vie a aruncat cu focuri ce au putut să topească un tanc. El a aruncat cu foc încins şi în Secrete, încât a topit drumul şi aproape că l-a îngropat pe Vilgax în smoală încinsă. De asemenea, a procedat la fel şi în Duşmanul suprem: Partea 1, unde l-a îngropat pe Vilgax în pământ până la nivelul coatelor, iar acesta nu a putut scăpa fără ajutorul lui Diagon. În Efecte secundare, Torţă vie e predispus la o răceală, şi pare a fi făcut din foc îngheţat şi nu din foc fierbinte. Pirochinezia lui se transformă în criochinezie. În Heroes United, Alfa-Torţa vie a fost capabilă să folosească un tentacul de foc pentru a ataca, ceva ce Flacără vie nu e capabil să facă, numai dacă flăcările sale ating ceva inflamabil, lucru ce poate explica de ce lucrurile lovite de Torţă vie tindeau să explodeze în seria originală. Slăbiciuni thumb|120px|Torţă vie, fără foc Când Torţă vie este expus la o cantitate mare de apă sau de substanţă stingătoare de foc, focul lui este stins, şi trebuie să aştepte câteva momente până i se regenerează, ca să îşi folosească din nou aptitudinile lui cu focul. Ben 10 *Torţă vie şi-a făcut apariţia în Şi apoi au fost 10. Accidental, a pornit un incendiu de pădure, dar l-a stins după aceea. *În Washington B.C., Torţă vie a salvat câţiva oameni dintr-o clădire în flăcări şi a prins nişte hoţi. *În Pensionare permanentă, Torţă vie a învins câţiva Limax. *În'' Capcana turistică,'' Torţă vie s-a luptat cu Megawaţii pe care i-a învins. *În Kevin 11, Torţă vie s-a luptat cu Kevin. Kevin a absorbit câteva dintre puterile Torţei vii. *În Alianţa, Torţă vie a salvat un spital de la o alunecare de roci, şi s-a luptat cu Rojo. *În Efecte secundare, Torţă vie s-a luptat cu Clancy şi cu gândacii lui, sub influenţa unei boli. *În Secrete, Torţă vie s-a luptat cu Vilgax şi cu dronele lui. A apărut din nou în nava lui Vilgax. *În Cel măreţ, Torţă vie nu a reuşit să îl învingă pe Cel măreţ. *Torţă vie a apărut de 5 ori în Răzbunarea. *În Ben 10.000, o cronologie alternativă a Torţei vii s-a luptat cu Vilgax. *În Agitaţie la miezul nopţii, Torţă vie a distrus un mall când era somnambul. *În Aventurile super-prietenilor extrateştri, Torţă vie s-a luptat cu Kane North. *În Vreme monstruoasă, Torţă vie s-a luptat cu robotul S.A.M. *În Vizitatorul, Torţă vie s-a luptat cu Xylene. *În Nu beţi apă, Torţă vie, drept un bebeluş, s-a luptat cu Hex şi l-a transformat accidental într-un bebeluş. *În Ken 10, Torţă vie din viitor a folosit de Ben 10.000. *În Ben 10 faţă în faţă cu Negativ 10: Partea 2, Torţă vie a făcut o baricadă sperând că Negativii nu vor ajunge la baza din Munţii Rushmore. *Torţă vie a fost folosit în a doua versiune a Ben 10: Secretul Omnitrixului, activând modul de auto-distrugere al Omnitrixului. *În Gwen 10, Gwen drept Torţă şi-a scris numele în cer cu foc, spre invidia lui Ben. *În Ben 10: Cursa împotriva timpului, o cronologie alternativă a Torţei vii a fost înfrântă uşor de creaturile lui Eon. Ultimate Alien *În Cuptorul creaţiei, Torţă vie a fost folosit de Ben la vârsta de 10 ani, pentru a-i înfrunta pe Kevin şi pe NRG. *În Viktor: Pradă de război, Torţă vie l-a învins pe Regele Viktor. *În Ben 10.000 se întoarce, puterile Torţei vii sunt folosite de către Ben 10.000 X pentru a-l înfrunta pe Eon. *În Sacrificiul suprem, Torţă vie a fost folosit pentru a topi gheaţa Viforului X d in conştiinţă. *În Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, a fost văzut într-un flashback cu alţi extratereştri şi apoi folosit de către Alfa. *În Începutul sfârşitului, Torţă vie a fost folosit pentru a merge la Sirele George şi pentru a-l preveni de la lupta cu Vilgax. *În Duşmanul suprem: Partea 1, Torţă vie l-a ajutat pe Sirele George în lupta lui cu Vilgax. Omnivers Ben de 16 ani *În A Jolt from the Past, Torţă vie a fost folosit de Ben de 16 ani, ca să oprească un inamic necunoscut. Apariţii Categorie:Eroii din Omnitrix